World Break
This map game starts in 2150. Alternative and survivors countries need survive Radiation , nukes etc... Countries You can select these countries: Frissia (North Holland) 30.000 Sapmi (Lapland) 53.000 Padania (North Italy) 65.000 Spanish Republic - Augusto Lord 72.987 Portugal 65.000 Austrian Duchy 34.050 Czeckia 35.023 4t Reich (Germany , Prussia and North Tirol) - 92.000 GerrardMapper100 Albania 42.000 E Shqip The FYROM (Grecee , Macedonia , South Serbia and East Bulgaria) 56.000 Yugoslavian States of Serbia , Croatia and Bosnia-Herzegovina - Mart301 62.000 Occitania (South France) 56.020 Katalonia (Catalonia and Bordeaoux) 43.000 Norway (includes Sweden) SinderKinder 89.000 Finnia (Finland and Kola) Kitsune the Pro 67.005 Hungary (Hungary , Transilvania and Vojda) 64.000 Starios Soviet Union (Older lands except siberia) Tonio 321 152.000 Dennnnnn (Denmark lands and Iceland) 76.000 Netherlands 38.905 Benelux (Belgium) 28.000 Italy (Ferraria) 56.000 England 89.000 (TheRealYoshifan) Scottland 54.000 Wales 23.000 Ireland Island 67.000 Poland (All Poland except Prusia) 45.000 Czarno Second Ottoman Empire (Turkey , Irak , Syria , Kwait , Jordania and North Iran) 90.000 00 Drexmapper Jew Union (Israel , Palestine , Lebanon and Suez) 54.000 Jabril Caliphate or United Arab States (Arabia , Yemen , Oman , UAE , Qatar and Bahrein) 66.000 Oman94gamer Iran (All Iran except their North) 69.000 Siberia 171.090 TheConqueror2015- Hindusraj (India , Pakistan , Nepal and Buthan) 89.000Manuel Mongol China (Old Lands and Mongolia) 110.000 Nicolas Korea (All Korea Peninsula) 76.000 Soran (Greece and Cyprus) 32.000 Japan (Older lands and Taiwan) 50.000 TheLolistan Java Union (Indonesia , Malasya , Timor , except New Guinea) 65.000 Súper Crooco. Papuania (All New Guinea Island) 43.000 Australia-Zealand (Australia and New Zealand) 76.000 Federal State of Micronesia No Army Tsonga No Army Vanuatum (Rest of Littles islands in Pacific) 10.000 Hawaii 5.000 Alaska 39.000 USA 140.000 (TheChancellor1) Quebec 67.000 Kanada (Includes Seattle) 100.000 Mexican Empire (All Central América , México and old lands in USA) 90.000 Flaming Ninja Mapping Gran Colombia (Older Lands) 40.000 Peru 60.000 XTunnermapper4 Mulatto 45.000 Guyana 43.390 Cuban Union (All Caribbean) 54.010 North Brazil 50.000 South Brazil 50.000 João Mordecai Paraguayan Union (Paraguay , Uruguay and Bolivia) 32.000 Chile 19.000 Argentina 32.000 Fedex Mapper South Africa Commonwealth (Namibia , South África , Mozambique , Botswana and Madagascar) 74.000-Lisastr67 The Sahar (W.S. , Morocco , Algeria , Tunisia , North Maurithania and North Mali. 83.000 Farida Sunuh: Sudan (Sudan and South Sudan) 76.000 Kenya 34.000 Somalis 20.000 Other Ethiopian Empire (Ethiopia , Tribute , Eritrea) 79.990 Central African Republic 67.000 Kongo (Equatorial Guinea , Congo , DR Congo , Tanzania , Rwanda and Malawi) 78.000 Pylon (Egypt except Suez) 30.000 Guinean Union (Benín , Nigeria , Kameroo , Liberia , Sierra Leona , Senegal , Guinea-Bissau , Portuguese Guinea and Benín) 76.000 Switzerland 105.000 (Only use in extreme cases) Lienchestein 1.000 San Marino 900 Vatican City 800 Mxicoball lel Sealand 20 Luxembourg Peotectorate (Germany) 1.500 Rules *Don't be crazy * Militar list coming soon *Every people start with 1.000.000 $ except Somalis (20$) * You can Invent new ideologies , but have security , a Civil War can Explode *Game Starts unknown * All countries have quality 10 in army except Somalis (4) , Tsonga and Micronesia ( No army) Years for new experiences *2159 African Colonization *2187 Júpiter *2117 All Universe *2334 Alien Invasión *2492 Polandball dimension discovered *2666 Demon becomes Jupiter Emperor *2789 Sun Explosion (Need run!!!) *3000 All Universes explodes *3001 Big Bang back *3001 Roman Empire rises *3001 Roman Empire falls *3002 American Discovered *3002 Prussia Rises *3002 Brittish Empire Rise *3003 Prussia and Russia invades Poland *3003 Napoleon rise *3003 Napoleon fall *3004 Triple Entnente won WW1 *3004 Allies won WW2 *3004 Capitalism won Cold War *3005 Yugoslavia falls *3005 Israel attack Palestine *3005 Siryza wons elections in Greece :) *3006 ISIS takes all of Libya , Syria and Irak. *3006 EU falls *3006 NATO falls *3007 New URRS rise *3007 4t Reich rises *3008 URRS Front wons WWIII *2150 Map Game starts!!?? Military *Spain: 179.000 Unities *Finnia: 182.000 unities *Soviets: 435.000 unities *Norway: 201.010 unites *Albania: 85.000 unities Independences , renames , vasallizations etc... *Independence: You can celebrate a referendum , if you participated in a lot of wars , the nation vote Yes , if you participated in only 3 wars , they vote No. If you don't give independence when they vote yes , equal ideologies can support the independent nations and cause a "Independence war". *Rename: You can rename in case of Empire or ideology changes , you can made a referendum with all yor neighbours ,( If they are players) *Vassallizations: You can create a vassal if the selected land is minor sixe that your homeland , Example: USA can't vassalize Kanada but reverse you can , because Kanada is bigger than USA. *Gain Money: You can be a Fiscal paradise but later you need pa sanctions. Also , people pay money to you , finally , in a year you can recibe 7000$ (If you have much population). If you have only for example 300.000 citizens you recibe a minor quantity. *Citizens: 20 bits = 50.000 citizens. For example: Tsonga have 10 bits 50.000 : 2 = 25K citizens (Is not a real example -_-) *Game start: When we have 20 players the game starts :) *Turn Example: Soviets builds a Trade Port in Caucaus and also they attack... *Map:You can watch countries in the chat if you need it. *Personal Unions: You can unification with other country for form a Union , also the TWO PLAYERS CONTROL the country , need speak for be sure.If you want claim a complete control about the nation, a civil war explodes. *Nukes: You only can use nukes in EXTREME CASE Example: Alien Invasion. *Weapons: Pistol: Kill 5 soldiers 10$ Tank: kill 150 soldiers 85$ Bazooka: Kill 200 soldiers 100$ Reinforced Tank: Kill 600 soldiers 200$ Laser weapon: Kill 1000 soldiers 300$ Potato bomb: Kill 1300 soldiers 325 $ Meteor Launcher: Kill 1492 soldiers 370$ Nuclear Weapon: Kill 2000 soldiers 450$ Nuclear shield : 450 $ (One for city) Cyborg Clothes: Kill 2300 soldiers 540 $ Nuclear bomb: Kill 10000 soldiers 1000$ Radiactive bomb: Kill 25000 soldiers 700000$ North Korean Missile: Kills 45000 soldiers. 900000$ Nuke: Kills 100.000 Soldiers (Free in aliens invasions) Ultimate Nuke: Destroy Earth 9000000 $ Do you want participle??? Leave nation name in comments!!! Also , if you're confused in something I'm in the cat of this wiki :) Turn Date The days Monday and Sunday are the selected days for the turns. Category:Map Games Category:World Breaks Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Non-Started Map Games